


Playing With Fire

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Supernatural Stories [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author does not know USA geography, Demonic Possession, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Sam & Dean run afoul of some demon ladiesOriginally written c.2007





	Playing With Fire

The sun was setting on another hot day, somewhere in the south of Texas. Or were they in Wyoming this week? They spent so much time travelling from place to place, it was hard even for them to keep up. Sighing, Dean looked over at Sam, who was half asleep in the passenger seat. The Winchester brothers also went under so many pseudonyms that it was a miracle they still remembered who they were. If it wasn’t for each other, Dean knew they both would’ve forgotten a long time ago. Reaching a hand over, Dean gently nudged Sam.

“Sammy,” He said, loud enough to make sure his brother was awake. “Wake up dude.” Sam opened his eyes, looking at Dean groggily.

“What is it?”

“Hey man, where the hell are we again?”

“What does it matter?”

“Well, if I don’t know where we are, then I can’t tell where we’re going.” Sam sat up straighter, smiling lightly.

“Good point,” Looking out of the window, Sam blinked at the light. “Um… I think we’re just south of Missouri… Maybe.” Dean smirked at the confusion on Sam’s face.

“Thanks Sammy,” He said sarcastically. “That was really helpful.” Sam sighed.

“All these places look the same. It’s all just one big desert.” Dean nodded his agreement.

“Well, what do you say we find an oasis in this desert? Preferably with some coffee and food.”

“Sounds great,” Sam smiled. Dean nodded.

“Good. If you see a sign for a turn off, let me know. ‘Cos there aint been one so far, and I’ve been driving this road for 3 hours straight.” Sam sighed heavily, looking out of the window. Dean looked at his brother, smiling lightly.  
“Well,” He said, keeping his eyes on the road. “Now that you’re awake…” Dean hit the ‘on’ button on his radio, immediately filling the car with a loud drum beat, belonging to one of Dean’s favourite rock bands. All of the time Sam had spent in this car, Dean’s music was starting to grow on him. Unconsciously tapping his fingers to the beat, Sam looked out of the window. After a moment or two, Sam noticed a sign. Pointing to it, Sam tapped Dean lightly. 

“Hey Dean, turn right here. There’s a diner.” Dean nodded, turning the wheel as he did.

Dean and Sam sat at the counter of the diner and looked around. Their attention was drawn back to the counter when the waitress came along. 

“What can I get you boys?” She asked with a smile.

“Two coffees and…” Dean looked to Sam momentarily before looking back to the waitress. “Two stacks of pancakes.” Sam smiled and nodded as the waitress looked to him for confirmation. Dean turned on his stool and surveyed the room. Looking around, his eyes fell on two young women, one of which was looking at Sam in a less than subtle manner. Smirking lightly, Dean tapped Sam.  
“Hey, Sammy,” Sam turned, clearly annoyed. 

“Will you stop calling me Sammy? How would you like it if I started calling you Deano?”

“Do I look like a dinosaur to you?” Dean shot back sarcastically.

“Well, do I look like a member of the rat pack?” Dean smiled at this before nodding towards the girls.

“Stop bickering with me and look that way.” Sam looked in the direction that his older brother was indicated and smiled.  
“She’s been checking you out for a good 10 minutes now,” Dean whispered. Sam looked to Dean and then back in the direction of the girls. 

“What about the other one?”

“Well, she’s kinda been checking me out, but she’s a lot more subtle than her friend.” Sam stood up, looking from Dean to the girls. Dean indicated for Sam to move as he hesitated to approach them.  
“I’ll be right here if you need help,” Dean whispered sarcastically. Sam gave his brother a withering looking before walking over to the two girls sat at the table.

The two girls at the table, one brunette with brown eyes and the other a redhead with green eyes looked up as Sam approached.

“Hey,” The brunette smiled, regarding Sam friendlily.

“Hi,” Sam replied, smiling. “Uh… I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.” The redhead moved over one seat and indicated for Sam to sit between them.

“I’m Violet Young,” The redhead smiled. “And this is Melissa Anderson,” The brunette smiled at the sound of her name. Sam smiled at each of the women. The brunette had been the one Dean had identified as looking at Sam.  
“So,” Violet continued. “Who’s your friend?” She nodded in Dean’s direction at this. Sam turned to look at Dean before turning back to Violet. 

“That’s my brother,” He smiled. “His name’s Dean” Violet smiled.

“Is he single?”

“Yeah,”

“Are you?” Sam looked at Melissa when she said this, a little shocked at how forward she was.

“Yeah,” He said after a moment. “I am.”

“Me too,” She smiled. “So’s Violet.”

“Well now.” All three of the table’s occupants looked up to see Dean, who had made his way over unseen to them. “Isn’t that interesting?”

“Pancakes and coffee,” The waitress smiled lightly as she put the plates down in front of Sam and Dean. Violet tapped Melissa’s shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Nodding, Violet turned to Dean and Sam. 

“We gotta get going,” She said, smiling lightly. Sam looked at Dean before turning as the girls stood up.

“Ok,” Sam said, looking up at Melissa. “Are you two gonna be around later?” Melissa smiled, before looking at Violet, who nodded. 

“We’ll be at the local bar later. It’s about 3 miles down the road.” Dean smiled, looking at Violet.

“Well, maybe we’ll be there too.” Violet smiled at the suggestive tone in Dean’s voice.

“See you there,” She said as the two women turned and left the diner. Dean turned to Sam, a smirk planted firmly on his lips.

“Those girls are giving me a bad feeling,” Dean sighed.

“Like what?” Sam asked, smiling lightly.

“Like we’re not gonna be getting any sleep tonight.”

Sam and Dean walked into the bar and looked around. The girls were nowhere to be found, so they went to the bar and ordered their drinks. It was almost an hour before the girls turned up. Dean immediately noted that their clothes looked dishevelled. Standing up, he and Sam walked over to them with concerned looks on their faces. 

“What happened?” Sam asked, worry crossing his expression. Violet shook her head.

“Just a quick demon before drinks,” She smiled. “No big deal.” Dean and Sam looked from her to Melissa, shocked.

“Demon?” Dean asked. Melissa nodded, smiling.

“Yeah. Y’know, those things that go bump in the night. You hunt them, they die, world’s safe. Demons.”

“What makes you think we know anything about demons?” Sam asked carefully. Melissa and Violet laughed lightly.

“Oh come on,” Melissa said. “You’re the Winchester boys. Everyone knows who you are.”

“You two have been building up quite the reputation.” Violet said appreciatively. Dean smiled lightly, shaking his head.

“Is that why you were looking at us at the diner?”

“Well,” Violet said with a smirk. “That was part of it.” Sam smiled, looking at Melissa.

“So,” Dean said. “How about those drinks?”

Dean awoke with a groan. He had no idea how much he’d had to drink the night before. He and Sam were going shot-for-shot of tequila and Jack chasers with Violet and Melissa. Damn, those girls could drink. He wasn’t sure, but by the thumping in his head, Dean guessed that they’d lost. Sitting up, Dean looked around. He had no idea where he was, but there was someone next to him. A warm someone. A warm, naked someone. Uh-oh. Dean looked over to see Violet, sleeping soundly next to him. She woke up slowly when Dean got out of the bed that they were somehow in. Looking around, he found his clothes and put them on.

“Hey,” Violet said with a smile, sitting up.

“Uh, hey,” Dean said, blinking slightly. “Do you… remember what happened last night?” He faltered slightly.

“Yes,” Violet smirked. “You were trashed and I took advantage of you.” Dean smirked, tilting his head slightly.

“Well, at least you’re honest. Where are we exactly?”

“A hotel. About 5 miles from the bar.”

“And where’s Sammy?”

“Next door with Melissa. Probably going through this exact same thing with her.” Dean smiled lightly before looking around the room.

“Where are my car keys?”

“Probably still at the bar. Did you really think any of us were in the condition to drive?” Dean looked at her, worriedly. “Don’t worry,” Violet replied immediately. “I know the barman. He’s sweet, he’ll keep the car safe until you get back for it.” Dean nodded, relaxing slightly.

“I gotta go,” He said quietly. “Me and Sammy. We got a job to get to.” Violet nodded with a smile.

“Gimme a minute,” She said, getting out of bed. “I’ll get dressed. Me and Melissa can come too.” Dean looked at Violet uncertainly. She shrugged. “You never know when you’ll need an extra set of hands,” She said, a suggestive tint in her voice. Dean smirked lightly before nodding.

“Ok. I’m going to find Sam. Hurry up, ok?” Violet nodded and began to dress as Dean left the room.

As he left the room, Dean almost bumped into Melissa, who instantly smiled widely at him. She was leaving the adjoining room.

“I take it Sammy’s in there,” Dean smiled lightly, pointing to her room. Melissa nodded.

“Have a good night?” She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice and eyes. Dean looked at her, un-amused as she smiled widely at him before going into Violet’s room. Dean opened the door to Melissa’s room and went inside.

Dean entered the room and immediately saw the look on Sam’s face, which mirrored his own expression only moments before. 

“I’m guessing you remember about as much of last night as I do?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Sam. Sam nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Melissa wants to come hunting with us.” Dean nodded.

“Violet too.” Sam sighed.

“Did you get the feeling like we don’t actually have a choice in this?” Dean nodded, shrugging lightly.

“No matter,” He said quietly. “We could always use the extra help I suppose.”

“Or the company.” Dean looked at Sam. This wasn’t the type of thing Sam said. Shaking his head, Dean smiled.

“Yeah,” He said “I guess so.”

Melissa entered Violet’s room with a smile on her face. 

“Did he go for it?” Violet asked as Melissa sat down. Melissa nodded. “Dean too,” Violet smiled.

“They both think they could use the extra hunters,” Melissa grinned. Violet’s expression mirrored hers.

“Too bad they have no idea that they’re the hunted.”

Dean and Sam went to get the car and when they got back, Melissa and Violet were waiting. 

“Ready to go?” Dean asked, getting out of the car. Violet smiled, walking up to Dean.

“Why don’t you let me drive?” Sam laughed at this from inside the car.

“Are you kidding?” He asked disbelievingly. “Let you drive his baby? He’ll barely let me drive this thing. He’d rather drive it while he’s sleeping that let anyone else behind the wheel.” Dean looked to Sam before turning to Violet and smiling.

“He’s right,” Dean smiled lightly. “This here’s my darling girl, I don’t want anyone hurting her ever again.” Violet looked to Melissa for a moment before turning and fixing Dean with a strong, mesmerising gaze.

“Are you sure?” She asked, her voice seductive, but with an underlying tone that neither Dean nor Sam could make out. “I’ll take good care of her. I promise.” Dean swallowed hard. He had no idea why, but he was filled with the strong feeling that he could trust Violet. Handing the keys over, almost absentmindedly, Dean nodded.

“Ok then.” Sam looked at Dean disbelievingly.

“Dean?” He asked quietly. Dean didn’t acknowledge him. Instead, Melissa leaned on the open window, fixing Sam with a similar gaze.

“You think it’s a good idea, don’t you Sammy?” Sam tried to blink, but something seemed to be holding him. Nodding, Sam was filled with a feeling of submission.

“Of course,” He said quietly. “It’s a great idea.”

"Where are we going?" Sam leaned over to Dean in the back seat. A place neither of them had ever been when the vehicle was in motion. Dean shrugged.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Why didn't they tell us yet?"  
  
"Didn't ask."  
  
"Do they even know where the job is?"  
  
"Didn't tell 'em." Sam sighed heavily. He had a bad feeling about all of this, but there was still something in the back of his mind telling him that everything would be fine. This was the something that stopped him from asking these questions to the girls. After a moment of silence, Violet turned to face the boys.  
  
"You two ok back here?" She asked, smiling that seductive smile that they both wore. Sam nodded, smiling lightly.  
  
"Yeah," He said quietly. "Everything's fine."

Half an hour of driving later, and the car stopped. Dean and Sam got out and looked around. Being away from the girls seemed to clear their minds a little. 

“Dean,” Sam said slowly. “This isn’t where the job is. Where the fuck are we?” Dean looked around slightly.

“I have no idea,” He said, turning back to Sam. “But I know that I don’t trust those chicks anymore” Sam nodded, but his concurrence was cut short by a sharp blow to the head, which knocked him unconscious. Dean had no time to react as he too was knocked out.

“Sam! Sammy! For God’s sake wake up!” Sammy’s eyes slid open. His mind grew alert at the panic he heard in his brother’s voice. 

“Dean?” He asked groggily. “What happened?”

“What always happens,” He replied quietly. “We’re in big trouble. Those chicks are demons and we are screwed.” Sam looked around as his eyes came into focus. He looked at Dean, whose eyebrow was bleeding heavily.

“What happened to you?”

“Apparently, the girls don’t like guys who talk back.” Sam couldn’t help but smirk at the offhand tone of Dean’s voice.

“So, where are we?” Dean shrugged, carefully surveying the movements of their captors. “What do they want?” Dean shrugged.

“My best guess would be to kill us,” He replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as if it were obvious. Sam sighed lightly.

“Great. So, what are we gonna do?” Dean turned to face Sam.

“Find out what they want, get them to untie us, kill ‘em, run. Sound good to you?” Sam nodded, smirking again, as Dean turned back to face Melissa and Violet, who had just turned towards their hostages.

“You’re awake,” Violet smiled, kneeling in front of Sam. “Good. I hate to kill people when they’re sleeping. It takes all the fun out.” Sam smirked wryly. 

“In that case I’ll go back to sleep.”

“Don’t be silly,” She smirked back. “Just because I said I hate to do it, doesn’t mean I wont.” Standing up, Violet walked away as Melissa walked over to the boys.

“Well boys,” She said with a smile that caused both Dean and Sam to shift. “I guess it’s a little late to tell you we’re not like other girls.” Dean laughed lightly, looking to the floor. Melissa looked at his curiously. “You ok Dean?” Dean looked up, mirth still written across his face.

“Yeah, sorry,” He smirked. “I just don’t get it. You two had us all to yourselves last night. Drunk and everything. And yet, you wait until we’re sober and together to try and kill us?” Melissa smirked lightly, looking form Sam to Dean.

“Who ever said we wanted to kill you?”

“If you don’t want to kill us,” Sam looked up at the girls worriedly. “What do you want?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Violet asked with a smirk. “We want you. Both of you. On our side.” Dean laughed lightly and shook his head, looking up defiantly.

“You’re crazy.” Melissa simply smiled.

“A little, but that’s entirely beside the point. With two of the best hunters on our side, we can stay alive, have some fun, kill anyone who gets in our way on both sides.”

“We’d never do that.”

“Well, maybe not willingly. But I’m sure a little black magick will fix that.” Melissa smiled wickedly before turning back to the table that she and Violet had been milling around all night.

Dean leaned over to Sam and looked at him worriedly. 

“I think this may be one we won’t get out of Sammy,” He whispered.

“Don’t be stupid,” Sam breathed, clearly not believing his own words. “We’ll be fine.” Dean looked back over to the girls, who were muttering something in a language he didn’t understand.

“If we really are gonna be ok,” He said. “Then you’d better listen. If we do this wrong, we’re dead. Forget about evil, just plain dead.”

Dean gasped for breath as the light surrounding him and his brother cleared. Violet and Melissa had finished their incantation, and Dean and Sam had immediately been hit with a bright red light. It knocked them both off their feet. As Dean looked over to Sam, he saw that it had knocked him out completely. Regaining his breath, Dean cleared his head. He had to keep this up. He couldn’t let his guard down, no matter what. Both of their lives depended on what he did next, and he couldn’t afford to screw it up.

Melissa leaned down in front of Dean, looking at him curiously. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve never wanted to kill something as much as I wanna kill you right now,” Dean replied, venom flashing in his eyes. “I swear, if Sammy’s hurt.”

“He’ll be fine,” Melissa answered immediately. “So will you. It’s gonna take a while for the spell to kick in, but soon you’ll be just like us.”

It took Sam close to half an hour to wake up. Dean looked at him worriedly as he sat up groggily.

“You ok?” He asked, looking into Sam’s eyes carefully. “Do you feel… eviler?” Sam shook his head, smiling and wincing at the same time. 

“No, I’m fine,” He whispered. “What happened?”

“Psycho chick mojo,” Dean answered. “Knocked you out.” Sam looked over to the girls, who were just sat talking in the corner.

“How are we gonna get out of this?” Sam asked quietly. “The more I think about it, the more I think this plan is gonna get us killed.” Dean nodded.

“Me too,” He replied. “But it’s not like we’ve got a lot of options. The spell doesn’t take effect; we die. We try this plan and it backfires; we die. The spell takes hold of us; we’re evil and go around killing people until a hunter comes along, and then we die.” Sam sighed heavily.

“Is there an option that doesn’t end in ‘we die’ please?”

“We try this plan, it works; they die.”

“I’ll take that one,” Sam said, looking over at the girls. Dean nodded.

“Me too.” Sam turned and looked at Dean seriously.

“You think we can do this?” He asked. Dean sighed heavily.

“God I hope so.”

Melissa walked over to Dean, kneeling in front of him.

“You guys doing ok?” She asked, a slight jest to her voice.

“We’d be a lot better if you untied us,” Sam offered. Melissa looked to Violet for a second.

“Sure,” She smiled. “I mean, what could it hurt? You’re gonna be demons soon enough anyway.” Leaning down, Melissa began to untie the bonds that held Dean. Closing his eyes, Dean took in Melissa’s scent. Demon. Pure and undiluted. Opening his eyes, Dean looked over at Sam. He wasn’t supposed to sense that sort of thing. Only supernatural beings could sense other supernatural beings. Strong, evil beings were the only ones who would be able to root out Melissa and Violet.

Uh-oh.

“Sam,” Dean whispered desperately. “Listen to me, I want you to make a break for it as soon as you can, ok? You have to get out of here.” 

“Why?” Sam asked immediately. “What’s wrong?” Dean closed his eyes, sighing lightly.

“The spell. It’s working. I can feel it taking over me. You need to get as far away from here as possible.” Sam looked at Dean worriedly for a second before shaking his head.

“No,” He stated. “I’m not leaving you here Dean. What if it takes me too?” Dean shook his head.

“If it was going too, it should’ve by now. You must be immune to it, because of your psychic thingy. Maybe because you’re already technically a supernatural creature, you don’t count.” Sam sighed before shaking his head again.

“I don’t care,” He whispered. “I’m not leaving you.”

“SAM!” Dean shot, his eyes flashing with anger. “For once in your goddamn life do as you’re told. I can deal with the sisters, you just get yourself out.”

“Why?”

“Because when I kill them, you’re the only one I know that can get this thing out of me. And if not…” Sam looked at Dean’s grave expression worriedly.

“If not, what Dean?”

“Then you’re the only one I trust to kill me.”

Sam shook his head, pacing the floor outside. Somehow Melissa and Violet hadn’t noticed him as he escaped. Now he was just waiting on Dean’s signal that it was all over and he needed curing. Sam could understand that Dean was worried about him; he didn’t want to be the demon that killed his brother. At the same time, Dean understood that Sam didn’t want to kill him if he had to, but he would. If it really came down to it, he’d do what his big brother told him. At least, Dean hoped so. Sighing, Sam sat down against the wall. He trusted Dean with his life; he just hoped his brother knew what he was doing.

Sam sighed heavily. There was something wrong; he could feel it. Dean had been in there way too long. Something just wasn’t right. A crash from inside seemed to confirm Sam’s fears. Without thinking about what might happen to him, Sam ran back in to help his brother. It didn’t occur to him for a second that he may need saving from the very man he was trying to protect. 

“Dean!” Sam burst through the door, immediately looking around for his older brother. “Dean, where are you?”

“Sam?” Sam looked around, still unable to locate Dean. “I told you to stay away until I said.”

“I heard something, Dean. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

“Do you ever listen to me?” Sam span around to see Dean standing behind him, annoyance on his face.

“Not when your life’s at risk, no,” Sam answered, a slight smile crossing his face as Dean’s eyes shone with endearment.  
“So where are they?” Dean shrugged. 

“I can’t find them. They were saying something about getting out until the demon controlled me, not the other way around. I guess they wanna play hide and seek for a while.” Sam sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the ceiling.

“We should really get outta here,” He said quietly. “We can get this demon outta you; think of a way to protect against their powers. We can come back when we’re ready.” Dean shook his head.

“There’s no time for that,” He said, looking around. “Who knows where they could go or what they could do while we’re regrouping. We gotta take em out now.” Sam sighed heavily, looking at his brother, annoyed.

“Dean, I get that you don’t wanna let them get away, but if you let this thing take hold of you… I can’t promise I can save you, Dean. I can’t lose you too.” Dean closed his eyes, letting Sam’s worry wash over him. Suddenly, his head was filled with a high pitched, screaming tone. Crushing his hands over his ears, Dean fell to his knees. Sam was immediately at Dean’s side, fear flashing in his eyes.  
“Dean! Dean, talk to me! Are you ok?” Sam fell back as Dean’s eyes shot open. Instead of the usual, olive green, Sam was staring into a set of cold, empty ones. 

“Get away from me!” Sam sighed with light relief; it was still Dean’s voice.

“I can’t leave you here,” 

“Sam! If you don’t get outta here right now I may well kill you. Go!” Sam closed his eyes for a second before nodding.

“You’d better be coming back,” Sam whispered. “Because I am not gonna kill you.” Standing up quickly, Sam left his brother and the demon inside, hoping it would be the last he saw of one, but not the other.

Dean took in a deep breath and stilled himself. He knew he needed to keep control of the thing inside him, or it would destroy him and then Sam would stand no chance. He also needed to make sure that the girls were killed before he was taken over. Not to mention finding a reversal for the possession. This was going to be a long night, Dean could feel it. All he could hope was that he could hold on long enough to make sure Sam didn’t have to do what he so obviously dreaded. Dean didn’t want to die, but he’d rather have Sam kill him than risk hurting the only family he had left.

What was he going to do? He couldn’t leave Dean alone, especially if he couldn’t control the demon inside of him. There was no guarantee that Dean could stop Violet and Melissa or that he’d even come out alive… or human. If Sam went back in against Dean’s instructions, his brother would be pissed, but if he didn’t and Dean got hurt, he’d never forgive himself. Sighing heavily, Sam shook his head. Giving in to the inevitable, Sam slowly opened the door and went back inside for what could be the last time.

“Sam, what the fuck are you doing here?” Dean was glaring at Sam, luckily with his human eyes. “I thought I told you to get the hell outta here.” 

“I know, but I’m not leaving you. Kill me later if you want, but let’s make sure we get outta here alive first. Together.” Dean sighed lightly, Sam’s endeared expression softening him.

“If you get yourself killed in here, I will resurrect you just so I can kill you myself.” Sam smiled lightly and nodded.

“Deal,” He said with a smirk. “So, where are the girls-slash-demons?”

“That’s a good question.”

“Here psycho-demon-chicks,” Dean called out, walking slowly around the room. “Come on out, we won’t bite.” Sam, who was walking around in the opposite direction shot an annoyed look at Dean.  
“What?” He whispered. “We don’t. We shoot and stab and maim and kill, but we don’t bite.” Shaking his head slightly, Sam turned back to the shadows. 

“Listen,” Sam called into the darkness, hoping they were still there to listen. “We just wanna talk to you. I know it’s probably hard to trust us, what with the weapons and all, but I’m sure we can work something out.” Sam jumped lightly as Violet walked out of the shadows towards him.

“What kind of something?” She asked with a smile. Dean turned to look at Violet and Sam.

“Where’s your sister? Or friend, or whatever.” He asked, mistrust etched on his face. As if on cue, Melissa stepped out of the shadows next to Dean.

“I’m right here,” She said softly. “So what did you have in mind?” Sam turned to face Melissa, noticing Dean’s questioning looks from the corner of his eye.

“If you cure Dean, take the demon outta him, we’ll let you go.” Violet laughed lightly, a bitter tone to her voice.

“What makes you think that we’d go for that?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. “You talk like you have the upper hand or something.”

“Well,” Dean cut in. “We have the weapons and the know-how, plus, a little bit of demon thrown in for good luck. Put that all together, and I’d say we’re just a little bit more dangerous than you.” Melissa and Violet both turned to look at Dean, who had a dangerously calm smirk on his lips. Sighing lightly, Violet exchanged a short glance with Melissa before nodding.

“Ok,” She said quietly. “It’s a deal.”

“Are you sure it’s gone?” Sam asked softly, looking at Dean. Dean nodded, smiling lightly. 

“Yeah, I can feel it. It’s definitely gone.” Sam smiled at Dean before turning to Melissa and Violet.

“And our deal?” Violet asked calmly. “It stands?” Dean smiled lightly, taking a step forward.

“Yeah, about that…” Without another word, Dean pulled a gun from behind his back and shot Melissa between the eyes. Violet stared for a second as Melissa disintegrated next to her.  
“Ah, sorry,” Dean said with a smirk. “Y’see, I got this temper, it gets kinda aggravated by people sticking supernatural, not to mention evil, beings inside of me without my permission.” 

“What about the deal?” Violet asked, fear beginning to shine in here eyes.

“Yeah, well. A little tip about humans, we’re really not all that trustworthy.” With these words, Dean pointed the gun towards Violet and pulled the trigger.


End file.
